


Heartbeats

by LaCaiy



Category: Star Trek RPS
Genre: Bottom Chris, Drama, First Time, M/M, 傻白甜, 校园恋爱
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/pseuds/LaCaiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>别名:篮球情缘/丘比特之球</p><p>标题:Heartbeats<br/>作者：CC<br/>CP：Pinto<br/>分级：pg-13<br/>简介：Chris走在路上被丘比特之箭（一颗球）砸到了，然后喜欢上了砸到他的人。<br/>警告：三无傻白甜文，看标题和简介，就知道该提防文和作者的弱智【认真脸】</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/gifts).



> 这是一篇上中下，大概一万字的短篇，这篇文送给我滴蠢儿砸ac作为礼物交换！  
> 儿砸写得比我脑的棒多了！  
> 养了个【并没养】愿意接爸比脑洞还喜欢吃爸比渣文的儿砸我好感动！你在爸比心里最棒最可爱>3

Part 1

 

作为一个合格的书虫。

图书馆一直是Chris在学校中除了宿舍之外花最多的时间流连的地方。

比大多数大学生喜爱的club。图书馆带着书香，甚至散发着陈腐味道的书本对于他而言要迷人得多。

然而从他惯常上课的教室和他的宿舍出发到图书馆路途漫长，光在路上就会耗费不少宝贵的时间。在长期的摸索后，Chris发现，体育场旁边的小路是一条少人的捷径，直接穿过可以省下不少时间。尽管每次球击打在铁丝网上发出的声音都会让他有些心惊胆战。但很幸运的，他从没碰上任何意外。为此Chris由衷地感谢体育场的场地周围两米多高的铁丝网。

 

这一天一如往常地，Chris抱着刚从图书馆借回来的书（们），正准备走那条熟悉的近路回宿舍。整个人还沉浸在甜蜜又美丽的文字中，文学的巨人们在他脑海中窜来窜去。

午后的微风穿过梧桐树叶，吹在脸上的感觉异常舒适，他享受地眯起眼睛。想着回去后可以他泡一杯热咖啡，再配上美味的可可泡芙，一边阅读一边享用，度过一个闲适美好的小下午然后去上今天最后一节课。

这些愉快的念头让Chris心情愉悦，以至于那些平时总让他心惊胆战的声音都没有引起他的注意，满心都是对美好午后的期待。

他没有料到的是，今天自己的幸运值欠费了。

“小心！”

不知道是谁的一声高喊，把Chris从意识海中拉离。

Chris反射性地转头，还来不及看清什么，就被一颗急速靠近的不明物体正中脑袋，眼前一黑。他几乎是立刻被那力道打倒在地，向后摔倒，抱得满怀的书散落一地，高度近视的眼镜歪歪扭扭地挂在脸上，大有壮烈牺牲的架势。

 

“操！你这个混蛋！为什么不接住球！”一个愤怒的声音骂道。

“靠！我怎么知道你能扔这么远！”另一个声音回道。

 

这些声音都像是透着一层薄膜，传入他耳中的也不甚清晰。

Chris花了好一会才勉强找回来自己的意识，他知道被物体撞击会是什么样的感觉，他在书里读到过许许多多的形容，然而真真切切地体验倒是头一遭。什么叫眼冒金星？这就叫眼冒金星。脑袋嗡嗡作响，视野一片混乱，整个人头晕目眩。

真是糟透了。Chris想，还不如直接昏过去算了。

恍惚的视线中，他看到有个高大的身影飞一样地冲过来，利落的几个动作，就从两米多高的铁丝网另一头翻越过来，几乎是一瞬间就来到了他的身边。

“喂喂，你没事吗？看得清我吗？”那人紧张地问着，声音透露着焦急。他的手放上Chris的肩膀，小心地扶起他。

“呜……”Chris还在虚弱地呻吟着，微张着嘴不知道该怎么回答，头晕恶心的不适感挥之不去，他只能微弱地点点头，又摇摇头。

“该死！”那人偏头咒骂一声，“我送你去医务室。”说罢，他一手圈着Chris的膝盖，一手环住他的背部，打算把Chris横抱起来。

缓了好久的Chris终于拼尽力气，说了一句：“等等……”

“嗯？”

“我、我的书……”

那人一愣，哭笑不得地说：“知道了小书呆，你的书我会叫人帮你拿的。”语气很是亲昵。

Chris感觉身子腾空而起，那人几乎毫不费劲地就把他抱了起来。向上一提调整了下姿势，就带着他往医务室狂奔。

怀抱他的手温柔而有力，胸膛宽阔强壮。Chris头靠在对方的肩膀，晕眩感还充斥着脑袋，他模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，八百多的近视眼透过滑稽地歪在脸上的眼镜，勉强看得清那人深邃立体的轮廓，浓密的眉毛，以及坚毅的下巴。

最后对上那双温暖的棕色瞳孔，Chris短暂地失去了意识。

 

***

 

再次睁开眼睛的时候他正躺在医务室的某张病床上，全身无力，医务室全白的天花板十分晃眼。

好吧。Chris长长地舒了口气，他想他真的如愿以偿地昏倒了一会，这很有效果，起码他的脑袋没有晕倒前那么疼了。

他勉强掏出手机给Karl发了一条信息，又躺着恢复了一会力气，抬手捂住还有点发疼的脑袋，艰难地坐起身，想要找到他的眼镜。

在眯着眼一阵盲扫后，Chris在床头柜发现了它（或者说某个类似它的物体）。他伸出手笨拙地摸索着床头的眼镜戴上。从龟裂的视线和扭曲的角度，Chris遗憾地判断这副眼镜大概是要彻底报废了。

这好像是他最后一幅备用眼镜了，很快他就有点忧伤地想到。

这时，医务室的门忽然打开了，一个高大身影走了进来，来人看到坐起身的Chris，关门的动作顿了顿，随即快步走到他面前。

“你醒了。”那人惊喜地说道，用很好听，又略微低沉的声音。

Chris透过破碎扭曲的眼镜看着棕发棕眼、外表酷似意大利黑手党的英俊男人深邃的轮廓愣了好一会，才认出了这就是抱他到医务室来的人。意识到这点后，他的心脏莫名狂跳，忽然紧张起来。

“对不起。”那人一脸懊恼，“是我没把握好力道、我太用力了，我是说，我的球、啊，该死！我扔的那颗球，砸到了你，真的很抱歉。”他的声音充满了愧疚。

“我、不，我没事——”Chris急忙说道，试图让他不那么自责，“那的确，我是说，的确很疼，不过晕倒之后就好很多了——哦，不——”谁来告诉他他们的对话没有令人浮想联翩。

“不不不，我懂，我弄伤了你，你的头，还有你的眼镜——”

眼镜！Chris这才想起自己还架着一副蠢兮兮的眼镜，老天！他现在的样子一定蠢爆了！他一把摘下它，然后羞耻地低下头，脸红得像被煮熟的虾子。

“我真的很抱歉。”那人再一次重重地说道。

“没关系。”Chris低着头回答，死死地盯着自己的双手，像是它们能开出花来。

尴尬的沉默在两人之间蔓延。

一小会后，那人深吸了一口气，打破了沉默，“Zachary Quinto。”

“啊？”Chris愣了一下，才反应过来他在自我介绍，连忙尴尬地回道:“我是Chris Pine。”

“很高兴认识你。”Zach补充了一句，又想到这根本和高兴扯不上边的相识，表情变得微妙。

医务室的气氛再次变得尴尬，Chris发誓他不是故意不接话的，他只是紧张得无法思考，证据就是他又变得晕乎乎的脑袋和烧烫的脸。

两人再一次陷入了沉默。

许久以后，Chris忽然想到了什么，他抬头急急地问道:“现在几点了？”

“下午三点。”

“上帝啊！”Chris着急地就要掀起被子，“我四点有一节很重要的课！”看起来恨不得直接飞奔到教室去。

Zach迅速制止他，浓密的眉毛高扬，“你别动，你现在的状况不适合去上课。你可以，嗯……”Zach想了想，“邮件跟教授请个假？”

“Wilson教授很严格！”那个老派的教授只接受最原始的纸质病假单请假。

“那我去帮你请假。”Zach自告奋勇，“我去找校医开申请，然后帮你送过去。还有一个小时，一定来得及。”

Chris听着感动得简直要哭出来，完全遗忘了眼前这个人就是砸晕他的罪魁祸首，本来就应该对他负责。

直到Zach离开，他还抱着被子感动不已。回忆起Zach的样子，心脏跳动得格外快速。

 

这时放在床边的手机疯狂地震动起来，他手忙脚乱地接起电话。

“喂？”

“我快到医务室了，叫那个砸了你的小子把皮绷紧。”电话另一头的Karl说完这么一句，就迅速挂断了电话。

“等等Karl——”

Chris听着电话那一头的忙音无奈扶额，不由得庆幸Zach先一步离开了医务室。

 

***

**

*

 

“所以说，”在病床前站立的Karl沉默了一会才终于开口，把手里的棒球棍一把甩到地上，金属质感的球棒与地面碰撞，发出哐当一声，滚了一段后安静地停下。

一屁股在他床边的椅子上坐下，Karl搭着双手，继续说了这么一句，“你恋爱了？”

“什么？”Chris瞪大眼睛，他不明白Karl的话题怎么就跑到这上头了。

“你被一颗球砸到，然后你恋爱了。”Karl又重复了一遍。

“我没有！”

“我接到你的短信拼死拼活翘了课赶过来，在来的路上我已经抄了三把家伙，就等着把砸了你的家伙打到你隔壁床陪你结果你跟我说你恋爱了？”

“嘿！我可没这么说！”Chris紧张地直起身想要辩解，呜，脑袋因为过大的动作有点晕。胸口涌上一股恶心的感觉。

“呵。”Karl讽刺地笑了一声，熟练地翻了个白眼，“你磕磕巴巴了十分钟对我不停地在说那个叫Zack还是Zachary的家伙多温柔多体贴，把你抱到医务室，无微不至地照顾你，还体贴地帮你送假条，即使忽略你周围不断上冒的粉色泡泡，我想意思也很明显了。”

“我什么时候说了这么多！”Chris忍不住争辩道，再一次的。那些形容词绝对都是Karl自己加的！而且……什么粉红泡泡，他明明只是试图阻止Karl谋杀Zach！正常人会在来医务室看望朋友的时候带上球棒吗？

Karl无视了他的抗议，“按照正常的剧本这时候难道我不是应该叫上Zoe和Anton然后抄上家伙把那个不长眼砸了你的兔崽子套麻袋打个半死吗？”

“可是他不是故意的……”Chris感到十分无力。在Karl一脸:看，你这不就在袒护他的表情中停下嘴边的话。

 

Karl手抵着下巴像在思索着什么，十秒后，他再一次开口:“虽然我不大满意这样的发展，不过我得说……Zoe一定会开心疯的。”

“嗯？”

“她差点以为你以后会和书结婚。”

“……”Chris表情尴尬。

“而且你知道，Zoe一直想给你办一场破处派对。”

“什么！？破——”Chris不可置信地瞪大眼睛。他压低声音，企图打消Karl和Zoe这种八字还没一撇就想着……的荒唐念头，“嘿！听着，Karl，我没——好吧，就算我……喜欢他，嗯，他也不会喜欢我的，老天，你不知道我刚刚的样子有多傻！”被砸的眼冒金星，眼镜还歪歪扭扭地架在脸上，要多傻有多傻。

Karl翻了个天大的白眼，对他自我贬低的话不屑地撇了撇嘴，斜着眼睛听着他像一个情窦初开爱上了学校的白马王子却自卑得不敢告白的小姑娘一样滔滔不绝又语无伦次的自我嫌弃。

看看这个小可怜，Karl同情地摇摇头，明明连自卑的资本都没有。

等到Chris终于喘着气闭嘴，Karl四下看了一眼，再一次开口：“他还会回来吗？我想我得见见他。”

“见Zach？为什么？”Chris警惕地问了一句。

“判断一下该照原计划杀了他，还是允许你们在一起。”

“噢不，Karl——”Chris崩溃地捂着头，感觉它比被砸到的时候还要疼，“我想我们还是离开这个地方吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

“所以……”Joe听完，摸着下巴沉默了一会，说了一句，“你把人砸晕了。”

“不，我过去的时候他还没晕，但是意识模糊……”Zach勉强反驳。

“你把你喜欢的人砸晕了。”

“事实上，Chris那时候没晕……”

“你把你之前跟我说你喜欢了很久但是一直没鼓起勇气搭讪的金发蓝眼小甜心砸晕了，就因为人家路过的时候你盯着人家流口水然后走了神。”Joe完全不听他无力的辩解，再次总结道。

“不——我没有流口水，虽然我是一直盯着他看，他太可爱了，你真该看看他的蓝眼睛即使他戴着那么厚的眼镜也——哦别这种眼神Joe——好吧，差不多是这样的。”

“好吧。”Joe偏了偏头，“不得不说，Zach，我听你叨念了半个月怎么来个浪漫的邂逅，结果你用了一种最特别的方式。”Joe还记得这半个月他这个平时做什么都果决的弟弟是如何像个傻子一样，他都不由得感慨Zach大概是遇上了真爱。

Zach绝望地仰头长叹，懊恼的用双手捂住脸，“Joe，我完了，我搞砸了！半个月来我都在想着怎么搭讪！结果我把他砸晕了！他永远都不可能喜欢我了！”

“别这么悲观伙计，从某种意义上来说也不错，这也算是一个令人难忘的相遇方式，我敢保证他一定对你印象深刻。”Joe耸耸肩，不嫌事大地说。

“不！你没有看到在医务室的时候他的反应，他一直低着头，正眼都不愿意看我！我搞砸了一切！”Zach近乎歇斯底里地吼着。

“虽然这不是一个很好的——好吧，我得承认的确十分糟糕，但往好处想弟弟，至少他现在知道你的名字了。”

“是啊，他知道我的名字了。而且我还在医务室他的病历上，也签上了我的大名，Zachary Quinto！就写在医疗事故单上肇事者的那一栏。哈！真是一个不错的方式，如果他没有在看到这个名字的一瞬间就把它拉入黑名单的话。”Zach干巴巴地说道，表情很不明朗。

“所以他后来去哪了？”

“我跑了半个校园帮他下节课递交了病假申请，回来的时候他已经不在了。”Zach有气无力地答道。

“可怜的孩子。”Joe怜悯地摇摇头，终于表露出那么一丝不太真诚的同情，“起码下一次见面的时候你有上前说话的理由了。你应该把握机会，将功补过。来，你想好再见到他的时候怎么搭讪了吗？”

“……”

“Zach，控制一下你的表情，不是我说你啊，要知道不会搭讪的男人是没有性福美好的未来的，更别提你已经搞砸过一次了。”

“你想我说什么？”Zach表情凶恶地瞪着他，拧着浓密的眉毛，“我要说:'嗨Chris，你是坠落凡间的天使吗？'要我这么问吗？”

Joe想了想，“嗯，虽然老套了点，但也是个好主意。”

“够了——”Zach崩溃地捂脸，他就不该对Joe抱有什么期待。

“或者你可以说，今天你的眼睛也如同孟买加蓝宝石一样蓝。”

“不，我不会说！”他居然曾经把Joe当成恋爱顾问，哈！

“你的金发璀璨得如同耀眼的阳光，让我无法睁开双眼。”

“Joe，我对天发誓，你再多说一句我一定会杀了你。”

“那天我的心都要碎了——”

“闭嘴！”

 

***

饱受一整天Joe唯恐天下不乱还跳跃的思维摧残后，Zach勉强振作了起来。

尽管这个初遇并不这么令人满意，但Zach还是决定继续打听Chris的消息，糟糕的开始就糟糕的开始吧，多的是恋人的相遇是糟糕的。

他的朋友Benedict第一次遇见他的恋人时把对方当成了小偷，而他被对方当成了跟踪狂，被甩了一脸香草冰淇淋不说，最后还双双被拷进了警局。

跟他相比Zach自认还不算太糟糕。

他很快找上了同系的John。前不久他曾经在餐厅看见John远远地和Chris身边一个卷发的男孩打过招呼（他绝对没有刻意跟踪Chris到餐厅，一切都只是缘分！）。

“Chris的电话号码？”John歪着头。

“对。”

“是英语文学系的Chris Pine吗？”John晃着手中的笔，问。

“是他。”Zach点点头。

John想了想，说道：“他的号码Anton知道，Anton大一跳级的时候跟英语系一起拼过宿舍。我可以帮你问问他。”

“太好了。”Zach舒了一口气，由衷地说道。

 

一切都非常顺利。

接下来的一整个下午，Zach都对着那个号码晕陶陶的。他正上着一节无聊的公选课，这是这学期选修抽签时选上的，他翘了绝大多数，此刻他的心神也不在课上。

他只是紧紧地握着电话，对着屏幕上那一串迷人的数字，像握住了开启宝藏的钥匙，却兀自惶惶不安的，犹豫着要不要打开。

他想了想，还是决定礼貌地先发条简讯。他将手指落在屏幕上，飞快地动起来:

-你好，Chris，不好意思打扰你了，我是Zach，Zachary Quinto，前两天扔球打到了你的Zach，我不晓得你是不是还记得我——

哦不，太傻了！

Zach按了删除。

又重新编辑了一条：-嗨Chris，我是Zach，很抱歉我从别人那里拿到了你的电话号码——

嗯，还是不要提怎么搞到号码的比较好。

Zach再一次按下删除。

将近半节课他都抓着手机，把要发给Chris的简讯编辑了许多遍，又一遍遍地删掉。纠结再三，最终还是编辑了一条看起来最平凡的信息，在自己后悔前按下发送。

 

***

**

*

 

Chris正在上他最喜欢的一节选修课。这对他来说并不容易，今天中午他艰难地突破了Karl层层的把关，再三保证只差没对上帝发誓自己已经没有大碍了，才终于得到允许来上课。

以往在这节课上，他总是专心致志，沉浸在那些优美的文字中，然而今天他破天荒地走神了。他一手撑着脸颊，一手抓住铅笔，目无焦距地对着讲台，脑中不知道在思考些什么。

如果Karl或者Zoe在这里，一定会嗤笑/微笑着评价他像陷入了爱河的失魂鱼。然后一个计划着在Chris和Zach交往后应该怎么做一个最严格的监护人，另一个计划着如何成为一个史上最糟糕的朋友。

然而现实是，他除了Zach的名字和长相外什么都不知道。想到这里，Chris长长地叹了口气，有点无力地趴倒在桌子上。

 

放在桌上的手机在木质的课桌上忽然嗡嗡地震动了两声。

Chris吓了一跳。糟糕，他忘记把手机设置静音了！赶紧把手机从桌上拿起，小心地看了看左右，确定没人被突兀的震动声惊扰，才松了口气。

Chris草草地略了一眼屏幕便想要把手机放下，却被短信内容中那个令他印象深刻的名字吸引了注意力。

是Zach！Chris屏住呼吸。

他不知道Zach是怎么得到他的号码的，但这不妨碍他此刻逐渐高涨的情绪和变得颤抖的手。他双手捧着手机，紧张地阅读起简讯:

-嗨，Chris，我是Zachary Quinto，好吧，我不知道你是不是还记得我，不过我假设你还记得前天运动场附近那个不怎么愉快的意外？那时你丢的书我已经帮你拿到了，我想我也许能把找个时间把它们物归原主？以及，再一次的，我真的真的很抱歉伤到了你。

他反复读了几遍信息的内容，纠结了许久怎么回复，最后紧张地打下一串简简单单的文字，以掩饰他紧张的心情：

-嗨，Zach，我是Chris。非常非常谢谢你帮我拿回我的书，我正愁着找它们。只要你有空，随时可以拿来还我。顺便说，我真的已经没事了。:-D

一按下发送，他就后悔地想着最后的微笑符号会不会太过傻气。但他很快得到了回应，手机在手里震动的力度让他安心又雀跃。Zach的回复迅速得就像他正守着手机等待Chris的消息一般。

-你5:30pm有空吗？我在上一节无聊的选修课，下了课我就可以去找你。

-我也在上选修课，下了课我有时间。

-那下了课我们可以在学校的咖啡厅见？我把你的书给你。

-好的，谢谢你Zach。

-不，我才该谢谢你不在意前两天我的愚蠢。如果改天你手上有篮球，请一定不要对我客气【严肃】。

Chris扑哧一声笑出来。

两人又继续发了几条简讯，快要下课的时候，才结束了交谈。

Chris放下手机，对接下来的见面很期待，他并没想到这么快就能再遇见Zach。他轻轻地拍打了一下发热的脸颊，感觉脑袋又开始有点晕晕乎乎的。也许Karl担心的没错，他还没全好。

 

讲台上的教授说话了：“像我刚刚说的，这次的课题是以两人小组的形式合作，配对好的同学下了课来领小组课题。”

Chris愣了愣，这节课他完全处于走神状态，一回神居然就已经分配小组任务了。Chris望着身边很不巧地都搭上了对的同学，无奈地撇了撇嘴。开始收拾东西，准备到讲台看看有没有和他一样落单的人。

 

***

 

“像我刚刚说的，这次的课题是以两人小组的形式合作，配对好的同学下了课来领小组课题。”

真麻烦。Zach一边听着教授的话一边皱着眉。他现在只想赶紧结束这些麻烦的杂事赶去跟他的小甜心见面。

迅速地收好东西，他快步走到讲台前，迎面对上的人完全在他意料之外。

“Chris？”

“Zach？”Chris也讶异地看着他，那双带着惊讶的蓝眼睛漂亮得惊人，Zach顿时感觉周围都亮眼了不少。

很快回过神的Chris笑了笑，“看来我们省了去咖啡厅的时间了。”

所以Chris在上的选修课也是这一节？早知道就不翘那么多课了！Zach有些懊恼地想到。

“你们是一个小组的吗？”教授抬头看了他们一眼。

Zach看着明显也是一个人的Chris，对方也正看着他，两秒后Zach立刻扭头对教授一口答道：“是！”

迅速地登记了名字拿好分配的课题。当两人并肩走在校园中时，Zach还完全不敢相信自己居然能这么幸运。

Zach一路都在不怎么明显地偷瞄着身边的Chris，Chris嘴角上扬的侧脸好看得不像话，让Zach无法移开视线。

“你今天没带眼镜。”

这句话不自觉从口中溜出后，反应过来的Zach简直想咬断自己的舌头，该死！这话听起来就太痴汉了。

Chris愣了一下，脸上泛上柔嫩的粉红，他害羞地低头，说道：“是啊，我戴了隐形眼镜，上次那副恰好是我最后一幅备份眼镜了。”然后Karl严厉禁止了他再去配五副眼镜的行为。

“而且这样也挺好的，朋友都说我这样看起来好多了。”他又偏了偏头，“虽然可能只是在恭维我。”

“是真的，你这样真的很好！”Zach立刻说道，又迅速补上：“当然了，你之前也很好，只是，不戴眼镜让你的蓝眼睛更加明显了。”

Chris脸看起来又更红了点，但他对着Zach露出了一个不加掩饰的灿烂笑容。他一定不知道他此时露出的笑容有多迷人，才这么不吝惜将它显露出来。Zach想到。

“所以……”Zach目不转睛地看着他，他张了张嘴，喉头干涩:“我们要约个讨论课题的时间吗？”

Chris羞涩地眨了眨那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，答道：“当然，我们现在是一个小组了不是吗？”

 

再一次的，Zach对自己的好运感到由衷的不可置信。


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

 

“不不不，Zoe，我不会穿这个。”Chris看着Zoe挑的衣服，坚决地摇头。

“Chris，这才能体现你的优点。”Zoe认真地说道。

“我们只是小组讨论！并不是约会！”

“甜心，每一次独处你都得当成约会。”Zoe露出严肃的表情教导他。

“这裤子太紧了！”他都不敢想象他穿上会是什么样子！

“就是要这种效果，你有一个这么好的屁股，当然要秀出来。”Zoe理所当然地说道。

“噢不，这太奇怪了，Zach会察觉不对劲的！”

Zoe翻了个白眼，“不对劲不是重点，只要能把他迷住，一切都不是问题。再说你本来就喜欢他，难道你不想他也喜欢你吗？”

“……”Chris歪着脑袋，尴尬地无法回答。

“总之，你要记得时不时地起身拿东西，拿咖啡，拿吃的，whatever！要让你漂亮的小屁股显露在他面前，他一定会移不开视线。”

“我……我又不想让他看着我的屁股移不开视线……”Chris十分没底气地嚅嗫着。好吧他还是有点，嗯，有那么一点想的。

“但是Zoe，我只是，我喜欢他……我们、恋爱，我的屁股……噢，我是说，那样会不会太快？如果Zach能喜欢上我，难道我们不是该从牵手……”

“别想着牵手那么不切实际的事！”Zoe恨铁不成钢地瞪了他一眼，让他后面没出口的话断在一半。

嗯？Chris皱眉，这句话怎么听着怪怪的。

“多想象一下他到时候看着你发愣的样子，他的眼睛会只追着你一个人，想象一下他可能会在桌子下为你勃起。”Zoe一脸兴奋，“再加上你的脸，看！Chris，你有一张这么好看的脸还有一个这么棒的屁股！甜心，我保证，他会为你神魂颠倒的！”

“Zoe……”

“想象一下他巧克力色的眼睛注视着你，他会用他有力的手臂抱着你，亲吻你。”Zoe循循善诱，“他的手揉捏你的屁股，把手伸进——”Zoe的话已经朝着限制级发展。

 

“……别说了，我穿。”

 

***

**

*

 

这不是一个约会。Zach不止一次这么提醒自己。

不论是从什么性质来看，这都仅仅是一次小组讨论，还是他完全不感兴趣的课题。要做的无非是对着厚厚的文学著作，扫着那些生涩的蝇头小字，攥写一连串长长的读后感与论文。是想想都全然无趣，令人厌烦那种小组讨论。这不该吸引人，起码不该吸引Zach。

从定下这个咖啡馆之约开始，Zach就企图用这些说辞来让自己对这个“约会”保持平常心。

然而效果并不显著，一想到对象是（在他眼中）几乎能发光的Chris，他就很轻易地昏了脑袋，无法阻止自己把一次简简单单的课题讨论想象成一场令人期待的约会。于是理所当然的，他也无法阻止今天从起床就充斥他脑袋的高涨情绪。

为了重新给Chris一个好形象，Zach花了将近一个小时的时间来选择约会——哦不（再一次的，Zach更正），小组讨论的着装，尽量让自己看起来有足够的男性魅力，又不能像一只求偶的公孔雀，就想着把他可爱的甜心拐上床（没错，Joe就是这么评价他的）。

全程他哥哥Joe都在一旁带着令人发毛的表情着他，眼神自带诡异的穿透性。说实话如果有这类型的比赛，具备这样才能，Joe应该能得个奖。

“知道嘛，Zach。”在他就要出门的时候，闲适地横在沙发上的Joe终于开口了。“你这蠢兮兮的样子真的让我很感动。”语气奇异地将讽刺与欣慰混合得天衣无缝（又一项特殊才能）。

哈！看不出来！Zach翻了个白眼。

“上一次我看到你最蠢的样子还是在五年级的时候，万圣节，你——”

“不管你要说什么，就只是，别说。”Zach深吸了一口气，早有预料地阻止他。他很肯定他现在不需要再多听一句会让他产生杀人冲动的言论了。

Joe眨了眨眼，从善如流地换了个话题，“妈妈一定会很开心，Chris会喜欢妈妈做的点心的，你说过他喜欢甜食对吧？”

“Joe——”Zach打断他，“这只是个小组讨论！”

虽然这说辞连他自己都不能说服，但他哥哥的态度活像是他今天是准备去求婚而明天他就能把Chris娶回来——不得不承认，他非常非常想——而不是还正处于要扭转之前留下的“糟糕”印象的最前期阶段。

Joe还在自顾自地说着:“我已经准备好你小时候所有的糗事集了。”

噢不——！

像每一个虚长你几岁于是理所当然地知道你所有黑历史的兄姐一样，Joe没少拿这些糗他。

“嘿！你应该要想着怎么帮助我而不是致力于破坏你弟弟的终身幸福！”

“——我敢打赌妈妈知道的一定更多。”

“够了——！”

“——我能告诉他你在五年级万圣节上扮蝙蝠侠从屋顶上跳下来然后摔断手的事吗？”

“……在我决定谋杀自己的亲哥之前闭嘴。”

 

谢天谢地，他成功在没出人命前出了门。

Zach提了提肩上不算太沉的背包，鉴于他从没听过课，能带的东西很有限，而Chris笑着说他会带上自己每节课的笔记。

他只需要愉快、理智并且认真地进行一次小组讨论，尽量表现出他幽默风趣的个性，给Chris留下一个好印象，换取长期交流下去的好感票。

这不难，一点也不难，尽管不是他的风格。

伸手整理了一下领口，Zach歪了歪头。如Joe所说，他的确不是慢热的个性，也算不上是绅士的人，但是对Chris他想要放缓脚步，第一次他对自己的魅力不大有信心。糟糕的开始让他格外小心翼翼。不是有那么一句话吗，对待珍宝要用以十二万分地小心，而他的小甜心值得他这么做。

他甚至在盘算以后怎么让Chris跟Joe保持最远的距离最少的联系，每年感恩节见上一面就好，绝对不能再多了！最好是连电话号码都不要交换的那种，否则只需要三次不超过三十分钟的谈话，Joe就能把他下半辈子的脸都丢光。

再没什么比一个不停抖他老底的Joe更糟糕的了，Zach十分肯定。

 

然而半个小时后，他就为自己的笃定狠狠地打了一次脸。

 

**太糟糕了。**

坐在咖啡厅里，这个想法第一百零一次地在Zach脑中闪过。

这并不是坏的糟糕，而是好过头了的糟糕。而原因就是对面穿着熟悉的红色格子衬衫还穿了一条 **十、分、紧致的牛仔裤** ，模样看起来格外青春洋溢还散发着欢快甜美气息的Chris——以及和他腿间 **该、死、的、下不去的老二！**

他不自在地转变了一个坐姿，但还是抵挡不住从腹部涌上的欲望。隆起的阴茎将他腿间的裤子抵起一个不怎么明显的小包。Zach内心极其崩溃，如果说有什么比Joe的糗事集威胁更有效力，那就是在Chris面前直接暴露丑态。

无意识地转动着手里的原子笔，Zach在Chris错开视线的时候用露骨的眼神注视他，桌子对面的Chris正认真地低头，好看的手指在敞开的书页上某一行字上慢慢地移动着，用掺着蜜糖一样的声音对他念着书里的句子——而他只是盯着那一张一合的粉色嘴唇和不时露出的殷红舌尖目不转睛。

Chris念完了一段，微微停顿了一下，端起马克杯轻啜了一口espresso。拿起一旁小碟上的小勺，吃了一口外表精致的点心，焦糖沾染在他甜蜜的双唇上，闪闪发亮，带着不可抗拒的诱惑。

Zach深吸了一口气，老二硬得像石头。

他错估了Chris对他的吸引力。原本赴约前做的那些思想准备已经糊成一团，就因为对方迷人得让他现在就想把他压倒在地然后狠狠操哭他。

Zach抬眼望天，感到一阵绝望——他就该找个没人的角落，然后死在那里。

 

“Zach？你在听吗？”

一声疑惑地呼唤把他从凌乱的思绪中拉回，相对于一般男性而言偏小的手在他面前晃了晃，Chris望着他的蓝眸中带着担心，“你没事吗？”

哦该死，他奇怪的表现让Chris感到不自在了。

“抱歉Chris。”Zach深吸一口气，“我没事。”——只是想操你想得要命。

“一时走了神，继续吧。”他微微一笑，尽力让表情显得毫无波澜，假装自己刚刚没有想着Chris挺翘浑圆的屁股，也没有幻想他在自己身下浑身发红泪眼汪汪的样子。

Chris张了张嘴，似乎想说点什么。他动了一下，手臂不小心碰上搭在碟子旁边的小勺，金属勺子应声落地。

Zach愣了一秒，随即反应迅速地弯腰捡起它。

谢天谢地他动作快，要是Chris俯身的时候看到桌子下丢脸的情形，他想他马上就会被判出局了。

“抱歉。”Chris尴尬地说道，耳根通红，随即对他露出一个羞怯的浅笑。

“不客气。”Zach回答。上帝啊！在心里咒骂着错开视线。Zach勉强自己专注于眼前的书本，企图忽略对面的人对他无与伦比影响力。

Chris望着错开视线的Zach抿了抿唇，微皱着眉头显得有点苦恼，他盯着溅起来沾到了桌面焦糖糖浆，短暂的思考后他轻轻咬了咬嘴唇像是下定了什么决心。

他微微起身，背对着Zach，探身拿着另一张桌子上的纸巾。圆润饱满的屁股被紧致的牛仔裤衬得更为挺翘，就这么刚好的在他眼前晃来晃去，那一瞬间Zach脑中像有什么断开了，他几乎是立刻从位置上站了起来。

“Zach？”扯了纸巾的Chris回头，语气惊讶。

“我去一下洗手间。”Zach对Chris丢下这么一句就急急地跑开了，尽最大的努力控制着动作幅度让自己不要显得像在狼狈逃窜。但是但事实是，他的确是。

真是太糟糕了。

再一次的，他绝望地想到。

 

***

**

*

太失败了。Chris抱紧怀里的书，脑中充斥着沮丧的情绪。

这跟预想的完全不同——嗯，跟Zoe预想的完全不一样。

Zach在一开始他说话的时候就走神了，他早知道Zach对那些讨论的内容不会有兴趣（从他不常来上课就可以看出来）。而Zoe信誓旦旦地保证会吸人眼球的约会打扮效果不大明显，Zach并没有像她说的那样盯着他不放，甚至没能让Zach多看他两眼。

与预想偏离的情况让Chris十分苦恼，为此他甚至下了决心，按照Zoe说的那样，羞耻地撅着屁股去够另一张桌子上的纸巾，就为了达到Zoe说的，那个、那个所谓“展现你迷人的屁股让他迷上你”的目的！

然而显而易见的，他失败了。在Zach从洗手间回来后就没在把视线定在他脸上超过五秒。

这打击让Chris情绪非常低落，连美味的甜点都不能使他高兴起来。在他和Zach结束了小组讨论，并肩走在回去的路上，他也只是低着头，无法抑制心底的失望。

他大概就不是Zach喜欢的类型吧。Chris难过地想到，他的确就没什么讨人喜欢的资本。

他低着头闷闷地走出一条街，视线落在怀里的书上，Chris才注意到：“啊，我的笔记本似乎忘在咖啡厅了。”他有些着急地发现，没等他说出让Zach先走，自己回去拿这种话，Zach便抢先说道:“站在这等我，我去帮你拿。”

转身的速度和他说话的速度一样快，不出几秒就消失在了Chris的视线中。

Chris只好站在巷口的路灯那等着Zach。他原地踱步了一会，盯着被路灯拉长的影子，他叹了口气。

虽然Zach并不喜欢他，但他还是忍不住为Zach的体贴非常心动。

 

“Chris？”

一声含糊又突兀的声音打破了周围的沉静。

Chris顺声回头。看见一个站在街灯下背光的高大身影，带着酒气的男人眯着眼打量了他，向他迎面走来。

“是你。”Chris微微皱眉，很快认了出来。

一个意想不到，也一点也不想遇到的人，Gordon。他们曾经认识，却闹得很不愉快。Gordon就是一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，这混蛋曾经在一次Chris被迫拉去的高中party上耍酒疯想强吻他然后被他一脚踹下了泳池。

他当然不是对男人有什么意见，不然他也不会喜欢Zach了。只是Gordon看他的眼神总是，总是……嗯，就像现在这样。

Gordon已经走到了他面前，“没想到会在这里遇到你，看来我们还是有缘分的对吧？”他语气轻佻地说道，一身浓浓的酒气熏得Chris非常难受，眼神中带着高人一等的蔑视，嘴角的弧度很是恶意。

Chris被冒犯地皱起眉，他一直不喜欢Gordon这样的眼神，所以才会对他避之唯恐不及。

在两人发生不愉快后，Gordon还到处散布他的各种谣言。高中不比大学，青少年的恶意让Chris过得不怎么好，这还是比较委婉的说法。想到那时候的事，Chris还有些气愤——虽然Karl和Zoe比他更气愤，他们把他套麻袋结结实实地打了一顿（没错他们是真的做得出来）。

“的确意料之外，我出门前怎么也没想到会这么倒霉。”Chris十分冷淡地回道，“如果早点预料到，我甚至都不会出现在五英里内。”

Gordon有些恼怒地涨红了脸，眯起眼逼近他:“管好你漂亮的嘴巴，卖屁股的小基佬！”

他靠得太近了，Chris忍不住后退了一步，撞在路灯上，Gordon的手抓住了他的手臂。他贪婪的视线将Chris上上下下扫了一遍，那眼神像是要将他剥光，“看看你，今天你打扮成这样又是出来勾引什么男人？”

“放开我！”他身上的酒气冲得Chris几乎睁不开眼睛，Gordon粗暴地扯着他的衣服，酒精让他比平时更混蛋。Chris想要把他推开，然而对方的力气出奇的大，抱着的书也让Chris动作十分不便。

“怎么？你要挥拳揍我吗？别折伤了你的小指，我敢打赌它跟你漂亮的小屁股一样脆弱，你一次能让几个男人操你？舔男人老二的婊……”

Gordon的话还没说完就断在一半。Chris感觉到钳制他手臂的力道已经消失，压迫着他的熏人酒气离开了他的呼吸范围。

Chris睁开眼，看见浑身气息可怕和Zach和被打倒在地的Gordon。他从没见过Zach这么的表情，本身酷似意大利黑手党的面孔加强了他自身带来的压迫，他一旦不笑，整个人就严肃得可怕。

黑发棕眼的高大男人胸腔溢满高涨的怒火，他迈着凶恶的步子走过去一把扯起Gordon的衣领，Zach压低声音警告他:“给我离Chris远一点，再多说一句我就把你舌头割下来。”他恶狠狠地说完，粗暴地把Gordon甩回地上。一回来就看到一个人渣在纠缠Chris，还不断出言侮辱他的画面让Zach完全压抑不住翻涌的愤怒。

Gordon看起来清醒了一点，他很快地站起身后退开一定的距离，嘴里恶毒地咒骂着:“靠男人帮你撑腰的小婊子……”

Zach面色更阴沉了几分，踏前一步握紧了拳头，Gordon的身影很快消失在路灯照不到的范围。Zach深吸了口气，冷静了一下，勉强忍住了追上去的冲动，要不是Chris在这里，他绝对会把这混蛋直接揍进医院。

他转身走到Chris面前，表情还有些许阴晴不定。他看着Chris，问道：“你没事吗？他有没有伤到你？”

Chris看着他从刚刚那个浑身狠戾的男人又变成了那个熟悉的Zach，快速地摇摇头，一股难抑的羞耻感后知后觉地袭上面颊。

“抱歉，抱歉，我太狼狈了。”Chris咬着唇说道，声线有点止不住的颤抖。他不确定Zach有没有听到刚刚那个混蛋的胡说八道。尽管那些不是实话，但也足够糟糕了，就像随便散播个传言就能让他过得苦不堪言的高中时期一样。还让Zach看见了他这么狼狈的样子，他不知道他现在应该解释还是怎么做，最终他只能低下头，无措地扯着凌乱衣角，为发生的一切感到丢人。

“Chris？”

这一声小心翼翼的呼唤让Chris的眼眶开始发红。 **老天老天，别这么温柔的叫我——**

“噢，我要回去了——”他现在就应该回宿舍，换下这身衣服，然后吃上几十根巧克力棒，悼念他没开始就失败的初恋。他大概这辈子都没这么行动迅速过，几乎是立刻转身就跑。

Zach呆了一秒才反应过来，尽管搞不明白事情忽然的发展，但本能让他想要把Chris留住，抄起了刚才丢在地上的笔记本，Zach飞快追了上去。

“等等Chris！”

Chris奔跑的速度出乎意料的快，Zach追着他，就像是在追着在十二点的钟声后匆忙的想要消失的Cinderella。跑出三个路口Zach才把前头的Chris抓住，Chris挣扎着，Zach只能抓住他的双手，将他一把压在墙壁上，两人的呼吸凌乱，胸口剧烈起伏着。

“放开……”Chris声音颤抖，夜灯照出他可怜的、发红的眼角，他扭动着手腕反抗着。力道大得几乎要从Zach的钳制中挣脱。

该死！本能性地，Zach凑了上去，用自己的唇抵住了Chris的。怀里的人反抗动作一瞬间停滞了下来，身躯在他怀里僵住。Zach执着地继续着这个并不温柔也不深情、甚至算不上亲吻的亲吻。他只是强硬地用唇贴着Chris的，等着自己被推开。然而漫长得像一辈子的十几秒过去了，他也没迎来抗拒的力道。鼓起勇气退开一点距离，他看见近在咫尺的Chris瞪大了眼睛，表情惊异，像是惊呆了所以无法正常的做出反应。

再也没有更差的发展了，Zach想着，然而都到了这地步，他索性破罐子破摔。

“我知道，我知道我吓到你了，我本来不想这么快……噢上帝，不，早在半个月前我就该……该死的我好像就是擅长搞砸一切，犹豫了半个月想要和你搭讪却该死的扔球砸到你。想扭转一下我给你糟透了的第一印象却……”Zach顿了顿，“……好吧我承认我今天一整天都在幻想你的样子，嗯，很不好的那种幻想——一整天都硬着老二甚至都不敢多看你一眼——是的，我知道我很糟糕，你可以尽情的鄙视我。再来是刚刚那个煞风景的王八蛋……”他语无伦次地说了一堆。

Chris依然带着惊疑的眼神望着他。

“……我喜欢你，Chris。”Zach最后闷闷地说完最后一句，便绝望地低下头，像一个等待着判决的犯人，等待Chris的反应。

 

Chris盯着Zach显得失落的头顶和耷耸的肩膀，对这忽如其来的反转感到不可置信。从Zach的话听起来他们就像两个恋爱中的傻瓜，还是能把全球平均智商都拉低的那种。如果Karl和Zoe知道这件事，准能嘲笑他一辈子（不，他们不会知道的，Chris坚决地想到）。

然而此刻，喜悦冲上脑袋的速度比任何情绪都快，Chris久久说不出话来。

在寂静无人的路口，他清楚的听到了自己的心脏在胸腔里跳动的声音，或许他还听到了Zach的，跟他一样快速、紧张，并且强而有力。这让他莫名地有了一种勇气。

良久后，Chris舔了舔发干的嘴唇，开口道：“所以……”

Zach听到他颤抖的声音，抬起眼，对上他的眼睛，屏息等待他的下一句话。

这是Chris今天第一次跟这双不停闪躲自己的眼睛四目相对，他注视着那双棕色的、透露着明显紧张情绪的双眼，忽然露出了一个轻松的、发自内心的笑容：“所以……我们现在能开始交往了吗？”

Zach只愣了一秒，脸上就露出了惊喜的表情，谢天谢地他们都把智商找回来了。

“holy yes！”Zach大声地回道，他抱紧了怀里的Chris，想要把他揉入怀中一般用力，胸膛紧紧相贴，倾身再一次吻上那令他神魂颠倒的唇。

 

两颗心脏鼓动着，心跳声交织在一起。强烈，迅速——

 

Heartbeats——

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完了……感天动地……  
> 只有上中下，不完结它我实在强迫症控制不住……虽然预计一万字还是超字数了一共写了差不多一万五。  
> 好吧大家应该也看出来了这就是一个全员都在神助攻外加真相但是恋爱中的俩主角就是智商低爆表的三无傻白甜标准偶像剧故事（助攻们真可爱，噫！）。他们之所以这么智障，都是因为作者【没错都赖我】。  
> 话说在毕设的虐流中我居然不报复社会而在写傻白甜！？真是太不科学了！一边写一边全程喵的智障.jpg脸，妈蛋再也不想写傻白甜了……  
> 感谢不嫌弃地看完的小伙伴。  
> 终于可以安心闭关了，呼。


End file.
